Session 30
The Calamity (November 22nd, 2019) Agris and Kalroth help the citizens at the temple, while Tryx and Rurik make their way across Naldum to the Presidium. Tryx meets with Councillor Orobok and learns about the Council’s indecision, and the need for a three fourths vote in order to evacuate the city. They also learn that their father Rurik Silverpot returned to Naldum after a long absence and requested his position back at the temple. When he was denied, he got drunk and made threats at the Presidium, claiming they’d rue the day they crossed him. A short time later the Calamity attacked for the first time. Orobok instructs Tryx and Rurik to speak with a tortle named Surge because he recently inspected the area near the Ingotspire. Surge came to Naldum in the hopes of restoring the lake that once existed there. While speaking with Surge the party learns that an opening in the Ingotspire was discovered after the Calamity arose, but that an impregnable barrier blocks it. Surge explains that this barrier is similar to the barrier blocking the Bloodstone, an ancient and massive slab of stone that charts the genealogy of every citizen to have ever lived in Naldum. While attempting to research historic examples of the Calamity arising, Tryx and Rurik discover that they can pass through the Bloodstone’s barrier despite not having a Councillor’s medallion or being enchanted like the Kenkus. With aid from Aleris, Tryx checks the Bloodstone and learns that his father is a direct descendant from Berronar Truesilver as well as the fire giant god Surtur; as such, so are Tryx and Rurik. Tryx casts divination and Berronar Truesilver confirms that his bloodline is the cause and solution to the Calamity. Rurik speaks with Councillor Melgar, and learns that he plans to fight and die in Naldum because this is a defining moment for their people. Melgar insists they can win the fight with force, despite the scholarly belief that the legend of the Four Dwarves will save them. Tryx, Rurik, and Surge make their way to the Ingotspire hoping that they will be able to breech the barrier. During the day long journey the Calamity arises and begins its daily assault on Naldum’s walls. Surge moves too slowly during the trip, so Tryx and Rurik go on ahead without him, only to discover that Surge is slowly increasing his speed. Eventually Surge is moving so quickly that he arrives at the Ingotspire ahead of them, which causes Tryx to laugh for the first time in a long while. As they had hoped, Tryx and Rurik are able to pass through the barrier as a result of their unique bloodlines. Once inside the Ingotspire, the party travels past a lake of lava towards a cylinder of light that extends all the way to the top of the volcano. Within the light is Rurik Silverpot. The dwarves awaken their father who encourages them to join him in controlling the Calamity, but they refuse. After defeating their father, his body transforms into a powerful fire elemental. Another battle ensues and Surge is killed before the brothers are able to subdue their father for the final time. Without their father controlling the Calamity from the pillar of light, it awakens from its slumber and they can feel it approaching their location. Tryx and Rurik consider what they’ve learned and realize that in order to stop the Calamity they would need to enter the pillar of light; but without all four dwarves from the legend they will almost certainly be consumed by the energy. As the Calamity draws closer, Tryx wildshapes into a panther, Rurik climbs on, and they turn to run.